


Our Secret

by RZZMG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Innocence, M/M, Marrying Someone Else, Secrets, Wishing For More, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could take this further, take it all the way between us, and he’d be right there with me…</p><p>Bill struggles with his feelings for Harry as he shares a special, unforgettable moment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amorette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorette/gifts).



> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books. 
> 
> Timeline: starts Easter break in 1997, ends post-war (epilogue compliant)
> 
> Worked from Prompt #S7 -- Amorette: I hope this satisfies. Thanks for the amazing prompt! 
> 
> Thank you so much to our fabulous Mod, knowmefirst, for organizing and getting this mini fest going. Loved participating!!! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Bill!

* * *

 

“Wait, Bill,” Harry whimpered. “Stop, please.”

I pulled back, met his gaze… and drowned in the innocence before me. The first shy blush of arousal filled his smooth cheeks, his lips were red from my mouth’s attention, and the green of his eyes were as enchanting as the spring meadow here at the entrance to the Burrow’s apple orchard. His trembling fingers tangled in my long hair, their hold desperate.

He was hard in his jeans. I could feel the solid length of him pressing into my belly as I lay over him, pressing him back into the tall, thick grass.

He truly was a lovely mix of longing and hesitancy, this scarred, strange boy, his mind and body at odds with one another, like all virgins. I could take this further, take it all the way between us, and he’d be right there with me…

This kind of purity was dangerous. Moth to flame deadly. I remember well at his age how the wanting of the ‘forbidden’ quickly turned to obsession, until lust and affection were too easily confused. Until they were bound up too tightly, and coming down from the high too painful. I remember wanting to die when my first lover left me.

And I would. I would leave Harry, in the end, because in my future there was only the family man, with a wife and children at his side. As the first-born and heir to my family’s legacy, there was no other option for me. Assuming I survived the coming war. Sweet Harry didn’t deserve to be tossed aside so easily. He deserved a forever love.

I could not give that to him.

This would have to be enough for both of us.

I could do this much and still maintain my equilibrium… my sanity. I could spare us both the pain and leave in its place a good memory. “Only kissing,” I promise him, caressing his freshly shaved, lamb-soft cheek. “Just this.”

Eagerly, he nods. “O-Okay.”

“It’ll be our secret,” I whisper and drop my mouth onto his once more. On his tongue, I taste virtue and all manner of temptation, and wish I could claim it for my own.

* * *

 

 

_**Seven Years Later…** _

 

My baby sister is so beautiful, reciting her vows in a clear, enthusiastic voice that rings through the vale.

The tall grass at the bottom of the hill, at the entrance to the orchard has been mowed to allow for the marriage circle, and the rest is trampled under the throng of guests that hover around, watching Ginny married off to the saviour of our world, the boy-turned man who had ended the war.

They hold hands as their lives entwine, and their eager mouths meet to seal the deal…

I smile, remembering that same feeling well.

 

_**~FIN~** _

 


End file.
